


Son of a preacher man

by ClaritaWinter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Booker is an alright bro, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Car Sex, Choirboy Nicky, Florist Joe, Flowers and Cupcakes, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Topping from the Bottom, virgin Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaritaWinter/pseuds/ClaritaWinter
Summary: Joe works at a flower shop and is completely enamored by the adorable young man with the shy smile that's been visiting him.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 38
Kudos: 164
Collections: All And More Loves Joe Server Bingo 2021





	Son of a preacher man

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [Aqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/) for being your lovely self and betaing this so quickly. You're a gem.

In hindsight, Joe should've known he was a goner the moment Nicky smiled at him. 

The young man standing before him had a coy smile playing around the corners of his mouth and the brightest aquamarine eyes framed by the longest eyelashes Joe had ever seen. Eyes that lured him into a world full of unspoken promises and tempestuous desire. Joe was aware that the other man was saying something in his deep, mellow voice, but he was too entranced by the way the baby blue cardigan the man was wearing brought out his pale skin. His brown hair was parted on the side and neatly tucked behind his ears, his beauty mark highlighted his full, soft lips, and when they curled into a bright smile, Joe had to lift his hand to his own to check if he was drooling.

“ - I think she would love them.” Joe was so transfixed by the young man’s looks that he had completely tuned out from what he was saying. _So rude. Get a grip, Joe._

“I’m sorry, I...uh...didn’t get that last part very well, you want to buy flowers for your girlfriend, right?” Joe tried to salvage the situation by not appearing like a complete idiot in front of this beautiful man who was probably straight. 

“Ah, no, my best friend - Nile. It’s her eighteenth birthday so I would like to buy her a bouquet with eighteen flowers that would symbolize love and friendship. Do you have any flowers that represent that?” The man blinked and tilted his head to the side, drawing Joe’s eye to the enticing curve of his neck.

“Ah...l-I, sure, I do.” Joe moved from behind the counter and walked to a table lined up opposite the glass door of his flower shop. Actually, it was his mother’s flower shop, but he and his stupid best friend, Booker, handled the business side of it - mainly the customers and the maintenance of the shop - because his mother preferred to stick to raising and caring for the plants. She was definitely not a people person. 

There was a display of flowers of all types on the table, differing wildly in colors, shapes and sizes. If Joe was being honest with himself, he didn’t know much about the meaning of flowers; although he was fascinated by their symbolism and would love to learn their language, everytime his mother started lecturing him about it, he would dissociate and think how much more pleasurable it would be for him to capture their beauty with ink and paper; to lose himself in their fragrance and write about the sensations it awakened in him. If anything, Booker was the one who had learned all that stuff, but Joe’d be damned if he admitted that to the pretty boy by his side.

“Yellow roses are well-known to symbolize friendship.” Joe wasn’t really sure about that but he went on, picking up a branch of pear blossoms. “This one represents prosperity and everlasting love. It's a beautiful way to tell your friend that you wish to have them in your life forever.” Again, Joe hoped he was being accurate about this because he couldn’t exactly pull out his phone and google it right now.

The blue-green-eyed beauty was watching him with a careful smile. He bit his bottom lip and inched closer towards Joe, fingers closing around the flower branch and brushing against Joe’s, sending slight shivers down Joe’s spine. Joe didn’t know how to react to his sudden closeness, so he tried to control himself and not grab his delicate wrist and inhale his sweet scent. 

“These are very pretty, I think I’ll take them, thank you.” The young man’s lean body was completely turned towards Joe, eyes roaming over Joe’s face and moving down his body. 

“My name is Nicolò, but you can call me ‘Nicky’.” _Nicky_ took the branch from Joe’s fingers and brought it to his nose, closing his eyes while he breathed in the blossoms scent. “What’s yours?” He smelled the flowers again and stared straight into Joe’s eyes, a hungry look on his face. 

“I-I’m Joe,” Joe said, hating the waver in his voice. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and shoved his sweaty hands into the pockets of his green florist apron. Nicky gave him a smile that was a mix of sweet and seductive. 

“Nice to meet you, Joe.” Nicky gave him a small and almost shy wave. 

_Where did this man come from?_

Joe tried his best to keep his hands steady while he arranged his bouquet of pear blossoms, but the way Nicky intently stared at him and especially at his hands made this wrapping of flower stems with a floral tape way more intense than it should be. 

When Joe was done, he gave Nicky the bouquet and thanked him for his purchase. Nicky gave him one last lingering look and said “You have a lovely place here, Joe.” He walked out of the shop, khaki pants straining against the round curve of his firm ass, and Joe mentally slapped himself for objectifying such a sweet boy in that way. 

“Wow, that was...a lot.” Booker came in from wherever he had been and leaned on the counter next to Joe. 

“I mean, that’s what I call eye-fucking,” Booker teased him with a smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Joe dismissed him and went to their office at the back of the shop.

“Oh, c’mon, I saw you chatting about flower meanings and being all lovey-dovey back there.” Booker followed him into the office, picked a book and sat on the chair in front of Joe’s desk. “You guys were practically humping each other”. 

“What? He just asked for suggestions about flowers and I gave them, there was no...humping.” Nicky had just been a polite customer. A very beautiful and polite customer. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t object if you gave him...other things,” Booker remarked, and Joe threw his apron at Booker’s face and told him to shut up. 

“Why are you even here? There might be a customer outside”. Joe found it better to change the subject because he couldn’t deny that he had felt something pass between him and the boy with the sweet smile who dressed like an eighty-year-old grandpa. He just didn’t quite know what. 

“It’s almost lunch time, I put the ‘closed’ sign on.” Booker settled his legs on top of the desk and opened his copy of “The Stranger” by Albert Camus. “Maybe I should open it, though, what if there is a cute customer with a nice ass out there who will notice poor, old me as well?” 

Joe flipped Booker off and decided that he was going to ignore the man for the rest of the day as he knew that was all he would be talking about. He would also try not to think about Nicky in his adorable blue cardigan and fail miserably at it.

______________________________________

And the rest was history. After that day, Nicky showed up at Joe’s flower shop every week to buy flowers for his grandma, his church and even his cat - Mr. Toffy. He would touch Joe’s biceps; ask Joe about his personal hobbies and bite his lips while he gave him what was probably an extremely boring answer about art and poetry; he would laugh at Joe’s unfunny jokes and blush under Joe’s gaze while giving him “come-hither” looks that left Joe with a raging hard-on which he had to take care of while Booker snickered and laughed at him from outside. 

One bright afternoon, Nicky had visited the flower shop just to give Joe cupcakes. 

“I made these for an event at my church, my daddy is a preacher, and my mom and I always make cookies and cupcakes for the annual festivals.” Nicky had brought him a basket filled with twelve deliciously looking cupcakes.

Nicky started listing the different flavors. “There’s red velvet, cinnamon, chocolate, strawberry, apple pie, black forest, lemon blueberry, coconut, mint chocolate, chocolate peanut butter, and my personal favorite: Devil’s cream.” He smiled sultrily at the last one, and Joe’s heart skipped a beat.

“These look amazing, Nicky, thank you so much, but you didn’t have to.” Joe knew that these were probably leftovers from Nicky’s church festival, but he couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy at the idea of Nicky separating those for him. It meant he was thinking about Joe. At least a little bit.

“Nonsense, you have always been so sweet and kind to me, and just looking at your establishment brightens my day.”

Joe’s face warmed under the compliment. 

Nicky casually touched his pecs, he was doing this more often these days, now that he knew that Joe didn’t mind. He always moved slowly, giving him time to evade his hand or to pull back. When Nicky’s hands touched his chest, he instinctively puffed out his chest. He was so pathetic.

“Do you want my cupcakes, Joe?” Nicky bit his bottom lip and caressed his chest. Joe gulped. He didn’t know if that was an innuendo or not. Nicky looked so innocent and angelical. He never said anything lewd to Joe but there was always a note of something more in the things he said. Something suggestive. _This is just you and your stupid, virgin and horny mind, Joe. That's all it is._

“I-I-I do, yes. I want them a lot.” It felt incredibly hot inside the flower shop, Joe could feel his white shirt sticking to his back but he was unsure if that was the product of the heat or of Nicolò DiGenova. 

“Great, I hope you like them. I can bring you some cookies next time, tell me your favorite flavors and I’ll make them.” Nicky gave one of his trademark big smiles and ordered more flowers for his church event.

“There will be a youth ministry concert on saturday. I... sing in the choir and will give a small solo performance there. You could... maybe come... if you want.” 

This was the first time since Joe met Nicky that he saw him this way. The other boy looked nervous, eyes darting away from Joe’s and hands fiddling with the hem of his yellow cardigan. 

He was scared Joe was going to say no. It was Joe’s turn to give Nicky a bright smile and initiate contact. 

Joe lifted Nicky’s chin with two fingers. “It would be my pleasure, Nicky.” 

Nicky was the one blushing now. He looked even more beautiful.

Nicky lowered his head and gave Joe’s thumb a small peck. Joe dropped his hand and could still feel the ghost of Nicky’s lips on them. The dynamic switched again, and Joe found himself under the scrutiny of Nicky’s oblique gaze. 

“You know, I love flowers. You can say so much with such a simple gesture. And they’re so romantic as well. It’s a bummer that so many people think men can’t like them. Or shouldn’t. I’d love to receive some one day. I have a jar in my room that i bought just in case someone someday gave me some.”

Joe didn’t understand why exactly Nicky was telling him this but the thought of Nicky buying a jar for the flowers that he one day expected to receive and having it stay empty made Joe’s chest flutter with softness and sadness. 

“I love giving flowers as well. But... some of the guys I dated didn’t like receiving them much.” They thought it was too ‘gay’ or‘feminine’. Joe wondered what was the problem with that. 

“They seem very stupid.” Nicky said matter-of-factly in a quiet voice. He wasn’t wrong. Joe was well-known for falling quickly for pretty faces. As soon as he realized that that was all they were, he broke up with them. Joe guessed that was one of the reasons he was still a virgin at the age of nineteen. He didn’t like to rush things and well... so far, his relationships had never lasted very long.

“See you on Saturday, Joe.” Nicky waved him goodbye and picked up his now empty basket. Joe watched as he climbed onto his bike in his bermuda shorts, and yellow crocs, thick thighs on display. What Joe wouldn’t give to have them wrapped around his ears.

“He wants your dick so bad, bro.” Joe spun around at the sound of Booker’s voice who had the habit of magically disappearing whenever Nicky was around. He was eating one of the cupcakes Nicky had brought.

“Hey, asshole, those are mine.” Joe shoved him away and threw his arms around the cupcakes, protecting them from Booker’s grabby hands.

“Dude, he brought you twelve, you’re not gonna share?” Booker complained around a mouthful of cinnamon cupcake.

“Not if you keep talking about Nicky in those terms. Show him some respect,” Joe said seriously.

“You’re right, sorry about that. I guess things are getting serious between you two now. Finally. Shit, this is freaking good.” Booker was munching on the cupcake like Joe would like to munch on Nicky’s ass. _No. No. No. Stop right there, Joe. Right there._

“Serious? He just invited me to watch him sing at a festival, that’s it.” No big deal.

“You two have been tiptoeing around each other for weeks. Jesus, Joe, you haven’t even asked for his number yet. I think Nicky finally decided to make a move. Good for him.” 

Joe knew Booker was right. He had thought about asking for Nicky’s number plenty of times but always bailed on it. He was very aware of how slow he was. 

“And the whole talk about flowers? You're gonna give him some, right?”

“What do you mean?” Joe asked, confused.

“Dude, he clearly wants you to bring him flowers,” Booker said as if that was obvious and Joe was the stupidest human being on the planet. 

“I... you think? I mean, I know he said he loved them but this isn’t a date or anything, and I don’t think he told me this just so I could buy him some.”

Booker sighed and threw the cupcake wrapper in the trash. He walked up to Joe and put his hands on his shoulders.

“This, my friend, is why you’re still a virgin.”

Joe shrugged off Booker’s hands and rolled his eyes at him. He picked up the chocolate cupcake and decided that he would eat only one per day. 

Joe knew that Booker was mostly joking but he was also right. Joe was still a virgin by choice. He hadn’t found the right person for it yet. He knew that was unusual for a guy, and that he was romanticizing virginity way too much but he didn’t care. He could only see himself doing this for the first time with the right person. After that, he would see. 

But yes, he was also incredibly slow. 

“I love that Nicky is trying to get you by the belly, classic move.” Booker went to take another cupcake and Joe slapped his hand away. He was feeling territorial about those cupcakes. About _Nicky’s cupcakes._

“Don’t worry dude, I’m not gonna eat the ‘Devil’s cream’ one.” Booker let out a boisterous laugh, and Joe tried to stifle his but eventually joined him at it. Good to know it wasn’t just his horny mind reading too much into things.

Joe was looking forward to Saturday.

_____________________________

The festival was alive and kicking when Joe and Booker arrived one hour and a half after its start. Yes, he had dragged Booker with him because he didn’t know anyone here. He didn’t even know what this festival was for, exactly. There were food trucks and a booth run by an old, small lady filled with baked goods, and Joe imagined Nicky dropping by to deliver a pie or a cake he made. There were kids playing darts by the left side and some gospel band was playing a song that kept repeating that ‘Jesus was good’. 

The place looked like a simple, small fair. Joe had no idea where Nicky was and really hoped he hadn’t missed his performance. That was the sole reason as to why he was here in the first place.

Joe decided to look around for Nicky and blend in with the crowd gathered in front of the compact stage. Booker said he was going to visit the old lady’s booth while he did that and then would meet up with him. Of course he would.

As he walked, Joe noticed that there were people of all ages around the festival, some of them dressed simply - like Joe in his black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers - while others looked like they were going to a fancy dinner. He had a feeling he already knew in which group Nicky would fall. 

Joe’s vision went black as two hands covered his eyes from behind him. Nicky. Joe’s breath hitched and his heart raced. 

“I’m so glad you came,” Nicky whispered in his ear. When Joe turned around he found Nicky beaming at him. He looked so adorable. He was dressed in black slacks and a mauve button-up shirt and had a bandana wrapped around his head that said ‘Jesus rocks’.

“Yeah, sorry for the delay, my friend takes hours to get ready, you know?” That was a blatant lie. Joe was late because he had been trying to convince Booker to come with him. “I hope I haven’t missed your presentation.”

“Oh, no, you haven’t. I’m up next, actually. You did miss the opening with me singing in the choir though.” Nicky pouted a little bit and looked down. Joe wanted to bite him so bad. 

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Joe said sincerely because he really didn’t like the fact that he missed one of Nicky’s performances. Nicky looked up at him and bit his bottom lip. One of his habits that made Joe’s blood flow to his dick every time. _How can he look sweet and sexy at the same time?_

“Oh,” Nicky got closer to him and touched his bearded cheek. “You will.”

Fuck. Was Nicky hitting on him at a _church festival?_

"These are for you." Joe had decided to bring Nicky a bouquet of white lilies, which simbolyzed innocence and sweetness. Joe figured it suíted Nicky well. 

Nicky beamed at him, eyes gazing up at Joe. 

"Thank you, Joe. They're amazing." Nicky blushed and bumped his head on Joe's shoulder, like a cute little bull. Nicky’s bright eyes were staring deeply into Joe’s own. 

“Nicky, c’mon, you’re next!” A burly man in his late forties called Nicky from one of the booths. Joe immediately knew that this was Preacher DiGenova, one of the most respected local figures. Nicky had barely any resemblance to his father, the Roman nose being pretty much their only common trait. 

“Just a minute, daddy!” Nicky told his father, not taking his eyes away from Joe. “Ask me on a date,” Nicky demanded. 

“What?” Joe wasn’t sure he had heard Nicky right. 

“Ask me on a date, Joe.” Nicky’s voice was soft, and Joe noticed that his pupils were dilated. 

“Do you wanna go on a date with me, Nicky?” Joe’s palms were sweating, and his breathing was uneven but he knew he was smiling at Nicky just like the other boy was smiling at him now.

“When?” Nicky inquired cheekily.

“Tonight. After your presentation, if that’s ok with you.” Joe was feeling bold.

“Great. Meet me at the parking lot after I’m done with this thing.” Nicky kissed Joe’s cheek and left in the direction of the booth his dad was in, which Joe now realized was a sort of a musician backstage, smelling the flowers as he went. Booker appeared beside Joe, a piece of pie in his hands and they sat at one of the empty benches at the concert. Joe noticed that more people were arriving now, probably coming to watch Nicky. Joe wouldn’t doubt it if those people, like Joe, were here just for him. 

When Nicky entered the stage, bandana-free and sleeves rolled up, he seemed to be emanating a warm glow. 

When he started singing the song in his baritone voice, Joe thought that he was really starting to fall for him. 

Nicky looked like an angel, and the people in the crowd seemed hypnotized by him. _Same_ \- Joe thought. 

“You’re drooling, dude.”

“Shut up, Booker.” 

Nicky’s voice would go high and low seamlessly and effortlessly, and by the end of his performance Joe knew for certain that he had fallen for him. 

_____________________________

Afterwards, Joe ditched Booker, who seemed to be highly entertained playing bingo, and went to the church’s parking lot as Nicky had instructed. The quietness and darkness of the place was a direct contrast to the loud bustling and bright lights of the festival. 

He saw a dark figure leaning against the hood of his car, smoking a cigarette. Joe’s jaw dropped at the sight of Nicky smoking. As he came closer, he saw Nicky’s sharp jawline framed by the moonlight, the suction of his lips on that cigarette making Joe’s cock harden. 

“How did you find my car?” Joe asked as he approached Nicky. Nicky smirked and tapped his cigarette. 

“I saw you arriving in it. Want some?” Nicky offered him a puff.

“No, I don’t smoke. In fact, I’m a bit surprised you do.” Joe leaned against the hood of the car next to Nicky. 

“You’d be surprised with a lot of things about me, Joe”. They were close. Very close. From this distance, Joe could see the specks of green in Nicky’s eyes and how incredibly soft his lips looked. 

“Are you sure, you don’t want some, Joe?” Nicky asked in a sultry voice. At this point, Joe didn’t know if he was talking about the cigarette or something else. 

“I-I think I do, yeah.” Joe licked his lips, waiting for something. Nicky inched even closer to him, and Joe felt Nicky’s fingers winding through his curls. Joe’s body seemed to know exactly what Nicky was going to do because he opened his lips and allowed him to blow his cigarette smoke into his mouth. The bitterness in his mouth was overshadowed by how close their lips were, if Joe leaned in just a little bit further…

If only Joe hadn’t started coughing and completely ruined the mood. He heard Nicky giggling by his side as he choked on the smoke.

“First time, Joe?” Nicky asked and took another puff.

“Yeah, I’ve never done this before,” Joe said between coughs.

Nicky gave him a knowing smile. “I wonder what other things you’ve never done before.”

Joe swallowed hard. Oh shit, he knew. How did he know? Was his inexperience that obvious?

Joe had one million thoughts in his head when felt a set of soft lips on his. Joe was frozen for what he hoped was only a few seconds, before responding to the kiss.

He touched Nicky’s neck and wound an arm around Nicky’s waist, pressing him flush against his body. Nicky let out a small moan and slid his hands over Joe’s chest while swiping his tongue over his lips, asking for permission. Nicky’s wickedly talented tongue entered Joe’s mouth, and Joe’s entire body tingled at the sensation. Nicky allowed Joe to take control of the kiss after a while, and it became softer and slower, Joe’s tongue swiping over Nicky’s teeth and gently biting Nicky’s full, bottom lip like he had dreamt about for so long. Nicky pressed Joe harder against the car, wound one leg around his hip, half-straddling him in this position. His mind kept telling him that anyone could arrive at any moment and catch them sucking face, but his body seemed to have other plans as he squeezed Nicky’s thigh and felt their clothed erections rubbing against each other.

“Fuck, I knew you were a good kisser,” Nicky panted as they parted to catch their breath. Joe felt like he was on fire. 

“I’m just following your lead.” Joe felt Nicky’s lips on his neck while his hand traveled down his chest, to his stomach and settled over his aching hard-on. Joe cursed as Nicky rubbed his broad hand over his swelling erection.

“Seems like you have a big gift for me, huh?”

Joe let out a shameful whimper at Nicky’s ministrations.

“Have you ever been touched here by someone else, Joe? Have you ever had someone’s hands and lips wrapped around that thick cock? Or felt their tight heat around you?” Nicky licked a line up his neck and bit his beard.

“T-t-touch, y-yeah, I did. But n-never lips, or anything more, no.” Nicky unbuttoned Joe’s pants and kept stroking his cock through the cotton of his boxers.

“Look at you... a virgin boy. Gosh, Joe, I wanna have your cock inside me even more now.” Joe bit his fist, trying to muffle his moans but Nicky really knew how to fondle a dick.

“Nicky, n-not here, p-people, fuck, someone could see us.” Joe was proud of himself for being able to form a sentence as Nicky kept jerking his cock.

“But that would be so hot. Someone would come here and see me down on my knees with your cock down my throat. Just the thought makes me wanna come.” Joe still couldn’t tell if this was really happening or if it was one of his dreams. 

Nicky dropped to his knees in front of Joe in the middle of the church’s empty parking lot. He shoved Joe’s pants down his thighs and licked his lips as Joe’s erection hit his chin. The sight of Nicky on his knees, lips inches away from his dick, required Joe’s extra strength not to come before he even felt Nicky’s mouth on him.

Nicky lapped at the tip, gathering Joe’s precome on his tongue before letting Joe’s cock slide over his tongue and into his throat. Joe howled, and one hand harshly grabbed Nicky’s hair, who moaned around Joe’s cock and sucked harder in response. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Joe panted and tried his hardest to keep his hands on the hood of the car. 

Nicky pulled Joe’s cock out of his mouth with a loud pop. You can pull my hair if you want. I like it,” Nicky said in a raspy voice and went back to sucking Joe off, bobbing his head back and forth, licking Joe’s cock from root to tip and tonguing his slit before deep-throating him and doing it all over again. Nicky’s wet, hot mouth around Joe’s cock was making Joe forget his name or where he was. 

Joe wound his hands around Nicky’s hair but didn’t pull it. This was Nicky’s show, and Nicky was setting the pace. The only thing Joe could do was make incoherent noises and try not to come at the image of Nicky’s bulged cheeks.

“W-w-where did you learn how to do that?” Joe had to ask.

“All boys’ school. Sucked a lot of dicks there,” Nicky said it as if it was an obvious thing, lips swollen and red, hands jerking Joe off as he spoke. “None as big and handsome as yours though.” He winked and swiped his tongue over the precome at the corner of his lip. 

“I thought you were a virgin,” Joe breathed heavily.

Nicky laughed. “Well, I guess I never had anything in my ear.” Nicky gave Joe an indecent smile and sucked him back into his mouth. 

Nicky sucked cock like a truckstore hooker. Not that Joe would know how that was like but he figured it was a fitting analogy.

Nicky pulled his mouth off Joe’s cock after a few more moments and stood up. “You’re gonna take me in the backseat of your car, ok? I wanna feel that big cock filling my hole while I stare at your beautiful face. Is that ok for you, Joe?” Nicky’s big eyes were staring up at him so innocently that Joe was having whiplash trying to reconcile that with the filthy words Nicky was sprouting.

“Y-y-yes, that would...that would be alright.” Joe was sure he sounded like a moron.

“Awesome.” Nicky dragged Joe to the backseat of his car and climbed on top of him. Joe’s pants were taken off and thrown onto the front seat, and he took off his shirt as Nicky unbuttoned his. He couldn’t believe this. Joe, who usually took things slowly and carefully, was about to lose his virginity to the choirboy, son of a preacher, dresses-like-an-eighty-year-old Nicky. And most importantly: He didn’t care. He had a lapful of the most beautiful angel he’s ever seen in his life, and he knew he wasn’t going to regret this one bit.

Nicky managed to get naked in no time despite the cramped space, and the feeling of Nicky’s meaty ass on his hard cock and of Nicky’s aching dick pressed against his stomach made Joe wild with lust.

Nicky pulled out a condom from somewhere and rolled down onto Joe’s cock. He lifted his hips to sink down onto it but stopped. “Is this...is this alright with you? I mean, to have your first time in the backseat of a car?” 

Joe found Nicky’s concern incredibly sweet. But at the moment, all he needed was to feel Nicky’s ass around him. “Nicky, get on my dick, now.” 

Nicky shivered and leaned down to lick Joe’s neck, “You’re a fast learner, Joe. I like that.” 

Nicky sank down slowly and smoothly onto Joe’s cock, the sensation indescribable. Nicky was loosened up and wet around him. “Did you…” Joe stopped and swallowed,” Did you prepare yourself for this?”

Nicky bit his lip and tightened his inner muscles around Joe’s cock, making him gasp.

“I’m always prepared, baby. But yes, I fingered myself thoroughly before at the church’s bathroom after my performance. Don’t worry, you can open me up next time.” _Next time?_

Joe didn’t have time to think more about this line, because right then Nicky started sliding up and down his length, tight heat and powerful thighs riding him hard. 

Joe groaned as Nicky settled his hands on his chest, spread his legs wider, and worked his hips with practice and ease. He was letting out tiny, high-pitched moans that drove Joe insane. Joe grabbed Nicky’s hips and started thrusting into him, seating him firmly in his lap. Joe worked on instinct, fingers tightening on Nicky’s hips and rocking his hips to meet Nicky’s perfect ass.

Nicky clenched around his cock, and the back of Joe’s head hit the car window. “I’m gonna die,” Joe groaned.

“Well, that’s why the French call an orgasm ‘ _La petite mort’_ , right?” Nicky bit and sucked at Joe’s neck. 

Joe grabbed Nicky’s ass and slid his hands up his hips to his waist. This choirboy was going to be the death of him. 

Nicky chuckled, straightened his back and rolled his hips back and forth, up and down, all the while keening and wailing, telling Joe that he could squeeze his ass and slap it if he wanted. 

“God, Joe, the things I would let you do to me. You’re so hot, so beautiful, so sweet,” Nicky cried out, and Joe believed his cock had hit a particularly sensitive place inside Nicky. “Your cock is so big.” Nicky was riding him hard and fast. His head kept hitting the car roof but the only thing Nicky seemed to mind was Joe’s cock inside him. 

Joe’s body went taut as a string, and his vision went black as he spilled inside Nicky. He came so hard and for so long that it felt as if all of his liquids had been drained from his body. 

Nicky kept going, chasing his pleasure now that Joe had taken his, lifting up his hips until only the tip of Joe’s cock was nestled inside him and sliding down to the base again. Joe gave a light touch to Nicky’s dick, and Nicky came with a loud moan, back arched and head thrown back. 

Nicky fell down on top of Joe, his body a solid and pleasant weight. They were both sticky with sweat and come, panting for breath. Nicky’s head was nestled in the crook of Joe’s neck and his fingers were caressing Joe’s beard. 

Joe kissed the top of Nicky’s head and pulled him tighter against his body, cock still buried inside him.

“Was it good, Joe?” Nicky asked, an hesitant note in his voice. 

“You were spectacular, Nicky. I think you have ruined me for everyone else,” Joe said jokingly, but deep down he was afraid that he meant it. He felt Nicky’s lips curve into a smile.

“Good. Because you were spectacular as well.” Nicky lifted his head and looked into Joe’s eyes. “And I really want you to fuck me in a bed next time. Wanna feel that hard body on top of me.” Nicky kissed him gently.

“I don’t know if... if I will be good though.” The last thing Joe would want was to disappoint this adorable sex god.

Nicky laughed and skimmed his fingers through Joe’s curls. “I’m sure you will be amazing, Joe. And don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” Nicky kissed the dip in Joe’s pecs “C’mon, let’s clean up, my parents won’t be at home, tonight,” Nicky said naughtily. 

Oh boy, Nicky was really going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Kat, for explaning Church events to me lololol.
> 
> Also, the name of the cupcake is "Devil's food" but I decided to change it to "Devil's cream" for innuendo purposes. 
> 
> Share your thoughts with me!


End file.
